phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Welcome Hello and welcome to the Phantasy Star wiki! Your edits are most appreciated! There's something really catchy about that Destiny song. I wonder if they're going to change the opening theme anytime soon for episode 3's representation. Anyways, if you need any help or would like to make a suggestion, feel free to message me on my talk page. Crispix (talk) 19:12, January 20, 2020 (UTC) The new op/end... Oh my goodness, Aimee is really killing it. I'm so excited for the tv version! ...Although I was expecting something much different that whatever THAT was in Dear Destiny. Yikez. Not the worst but not my cuppa haha. I guess maybe it'll grow on me as long as the visual is just as nice as the one we have now. Looks like they uploaded the cover art teaser so I'll throw that up shortly too! Crispix (talk) 20:08, January 21, 2020 (UTC) : Of course! The videos uploaded by flyergo actually predate those that were uploaded by Funimation by a few days if I remember correctly. That's really the only reason I put them up (and they're good quality). If you'd like to swap them out I wouldn't mind and agree that would be better in regards to copyright. : As for the template codes, the short answer is we don't yet have one that is catered to album data and certain other things like trading cards. It would definitely make these tasks more user friendly since I know most people don't like touching the source code, but I just haven't gotten to making them. If you are familiar with the language of making them, you're more than welcome to! Otherwise I will make myself a note to work on it. : If there is something you are particularly fond of that you'd like to adopt as a project, just let me know if you would like any help and I will do the best I can to assist you. My forte is more with the original jrpgs and pso1. Coercty our other admin is my go to for pso2 lore. Crispix (talk) 09:43, January 22, 2020 (UTC) TV series template created Hello! I've taken some time to make a template for tv series such as Episode Oracle. So, rather than mess with the source code, you can now simply add Template:Series Infobox to the page and fill in each line with the corresponding information. The result should mirror what is already seen on pages such as I've Been Waiting for this Day (Episode Oracle). Note: for the fields previous episode title and next episode title, the information required needs the exact page name that is used on this wiki in order to properly show up. So if you were to say the previous episode was The Starting Weapon (Episode Oracle), you would write it as The Starting Weapon (Episode Oracle). If you were to write The Starting Weapon, it would display as a redlink that goes to a page that doesn't yet exist. I'll also add this information in the template usage notes for the infobox. I will probably work on character infoboxes next but I have to take off for a few hours. Thank God it's the weekend! Crispix (talk) 16:21, January 24, 2020 (UTC) PSO2 character infobox created Annnnd done! This one uses the new style infoboxes that wikia is pushing. Figured I'd try it out since it is functionally similar to the old style but displays better on mobile. Any fields not edited in Template:Character Info PSO2 will not display, so every row is optional. This will allow non-video game characters to still have an infobox similar to Quna, like Ash's case. If a character has more than 1 alias/affiliation/etc, just add ' ' between the information. If you need more than 1 image to show off a character, like Quna, tabbers will work in the image field. For example: Idol= |-|Assassin= |-|Young= |-|Animation= |-|Art= Since images are not hardcoded on this template, you can use the standard |#px suffix after the file name to change the image size instead of using as seen on the TV series template. If anything breaks, let me know and I'll try to fix it. I added a few more if statements to the tv series box since previous/next was not displaying properly for 1st and final episodes. Should be fixed now! Crispix (talk) 07:28, January 26, 2020 (UTC) : For now yeah, just for PSO2 characters since the information is tailored to that series. If characters appear in multiple games, you can add them under Game. For someone like Aika since she was introduced in an anime but then became part of the game, I'd probably put the anime and game information under Appearance like Ash. I'll see how it looks on her page. Crispix (talk) 12:07, January 26, 2020 (UTC) :: Hmm, I'd go with Appearance, just for the sake of consistency with Ash and Aika. If they only appear in the game like a lot of the side character class NPCs, then they can have the Game row. Crispix (talk) 12:21, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ::: No problem. Thank you very much for your help! Crispix (talk) 12:29, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Albums and games infoboxes Hello! I discovered a really old game infobox template that was made back in 2009 and then upgraded to the modern look. It pretty much uses the standard format for games we have been using but the plus side of no source code. Heyo! I also made one for music/drama albums. I think that about covers it for templates that you asked for awhile back, but if there is something I missed, feel free to let me know! I tested the 2 mentioned templates on Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II & III Trilogy and Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle Original Soundtrack Vol.1. All fields are optional. Once again, thanks for any and all contributions to this wiki! It is much appreciated. We are starting to get more foot traffic as the PSO2 english closed beta approaches this friday and the anime is getting intense, so I feel as if more faces might start to pop up over time. But we have always been niche so it could also be a passing fad. Will have to see what the future brings! Crispix (talk) 09:44, February 4, 2020 (UTC) : Yeaahhhhh a byproduct of the old vs the new but unfortunately I don't know how to make it look as sleek as the new style. I could research a bit and see what's available but series will have to remain as it is for now until it can be updated. I've heard that when pso2 comes out they plan to not have any region locking! I dunno if this will impact the closed beta but at least the final release won't be barred like how the SEA version was only available to people in that region. I don't have an Xbone so I'll just be eagerly watching streams but I'm still super excited! Crispix (talk) 12:15, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, definitely! I played the JP version when it first came out but then I kinda was forced off when there was an ip issue some time down the line that prevented regions out of JP to connect to the server without vpn. It wasn't actually an ip block but it was annoying and I never got the will to play after that besides a brief foray in the ps4 version, haha. The pc version is said to be released later this year so I'm gonna try it out again then but I'll be new to it since they've changed and added a whole lot more content since I've played. I know that it is a free download on the ps4 if you have a japanese account, and it sounds like this closed beta offers you a preload option, so I'd imagine it wouldn't be too hard to get hold of a digital version unless you invest in a physical retail release. I don't think that will happen unless it is really REALLY successful since Sega makes questionable business decisions but that's a whole other topic, hehe. :: As for your questions. I would like images of the characters as they appear in multiple media sources, since it's just interesting to me to see them portrayed differently and as the years go by. That said, a character as iconic as Alis Landale has appeared in a lot of different content in a lot of different contexts and it would be difficult to do that for everything realistically. That's why she mainly has 1 primary image to display her (altho I plan to change that image later since it's probably the most obscure form she has taken). I guess the best answer I can give is it depends, and if it is as big and mainstream as the Oracle anime, then it would be fine to add it in their infobox. If it is not as important, you can always add an image to portray them in a paragraph talking about their appearances in other media like card games and such at the bottom of the page. ::This falls into your next question. I would appreciate info about their appearance in the anime! Especially since the anime is a little bit different than the game's story. I like what you did on Sara's page. ::Present tense is ideal. I sometimes forget to do that myself but I try to keep it present since I'm trying to write as if it is happening now. If it's all over the place, I try to correct it as I find it. I see some wikis have a style guide to help keep these rules in mind. I'll have to compose one when I get the time since it definitely helps keep everything consistent which is something I also honestly struggle with sometimes haha. Crispix (talk) 13:36, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :::Well welcome to the Phantasy Star community and I hope you enjoy pso2! Pso2 content on this wiki will be subject to a ton of name changes and redirects as soon as the official english localization comes out, so if you see pages with weird names, i.e. Claris Claes vs Klariskrays, that is because up to this point there has not been an official localized name in English and a lot of this stuff is named after fan translations. You can use Klariskrays since that is how her name is written in the anime subs, and it looks like a lot of the wording is following a code that Sega may have given Funimation. If you go to crunchyroll and watch pso2 the animation, you'll notice that falspawn are called darkers (unless they have also changed the naming conventions. I honestly haven't gone back and watched it since it came out). If you aren't confused, I sure am! :p :::I would use ref tags since it's just nice to keep track of where the information source is, but if you don't know off the top of your head, don't worry about it. It's a public wiki so some information could be disputed by other editors or changed, and the ref tags would help keep that information as it is written. If you use it tho, make sure there is a section somewhere on the page with otherwise the page will flag an error in red text. Crispix (talk) 14:21, February 4, 2020 (UTC)